Admiration nocturne
by MadMeary
Summary: Il l'observait sans qu'elle le sache, et il aimait ce qu'il voyait.


Until Dawn appartient à Supermassive Games et Sony Computer Entertainment.

Risque de spoilers; je préfère prévenir d'avance.

* * *

Admiration nocturne

Il l'observait sans qu'elle le sache, et il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Sam était détendue dans son bain, et même s'il était trop loin pour entendre la musique qu'elle écoutait il devinait sans mal qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau de musique classique, son style favori. Les faibles rayons de lune de cette soirée d'hiver éclairaient assez pour qu'il puisse admirer la beauté de la jeune femme. Sa peau sans imperfections avait la couleur du lait, et il aurait voulu la toucher pour savoir si elle avait la douceur de la soie. Samantha était belle, cents fois, non mille fois plus que Jessica et pourtant celle-ci mettait son corps en valeur comme personne. Au oui, il mettrait sa main à couper que la plus ravissante femme sur terre était celle qui se lavait en ce moment même dans la baignoire du chalet. Les traits de son visage étaient relaxés comme ils l'avaient rarement été depuis la mort de Hannah. Il faisait en sorte de ne pas respirer fort sous son masque pour ne pas qu'elle découvre sa présence. Il aurait aimé être avec elle dans l'eau, et rien que d'y penser des tonnes d'idées plus ou moins perverses lui vinrent à l'esprit. Malheureusement il n'était pas là pour ça, et même si la perspective de la voir se lever afin de contempler à loisir le physique de la jeune femme l'enchantait, il fit ce qui était prévu c'est-à-dire voler les vêtements de Samantha.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce sans un dernier regard et ferma la porte le plus discrètement possible. Elle lança un appel, croyant qu'un de leurs amis avait pénétré dans la salle de bain et lui avait parlé. Il accéléra le pas pour descendre les escaliers, devinant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à faire pareil, piquée dans sa curiosité. Effectivement quelques minutes après, alors qu'il était caché il vit passer une petite blonde, avec pour seul tenue une serviette de bain blanche qui moulait sa silhouette à la perfection. De là où il se situait il avait une vue imprenable sur sa nuque qui comme dans la pièce de l'étage supérieur l'hypnotisait, il devait lutter pour ne pas tomber en transe, cette fois c'était certain Samantha battait Jessica à plate couture. Elle continuait de crier, cherchant les autres, elle ignorait qu'elle était seule. Elle errait nerveuse dans la demeure des Washington, sa demeure...Les appels qu'elle poussait étaient de plus en plus aigus, ce silence ne lui plaisait pas, il le distinguait dans le timbre de sa voix.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de cinéma comme il le voulait. Elle était comme une marionnette dont il tirait les fils dans l'ombre. Elle avança encore un peu jusqu'à se retrouver très près de l'écran de la pièce, caché dans la cabine du projectionniste il appuya sur un bouton et un film démarra. Dès les premières secondes il la sentit horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait, même de là où il était il voyait son petit corps trembler. La voix de l'étudiante toujours dans les aigus, ordonnait de cesser cette blague de mauvais goût. La confiance qu'elle faisait croire qu'elle avait, disparut lorsqu'il commença son compte à rebours, et lorsqu'elle le vit, la peur apparut sur son visage. Il aimait l'aspect que cela donnait à ses traits, il imaginait que ses sœurs avaient été pareils juste avant de mourir.

Une course poursuite débuta dans le chalet, elle descendit à la cave, parcourant les couloirs d'un pas rapide, jetant des coups d'œils pour chercher un objet pour l'aider. Il entendait sa respiration irrégulière dû à la panique et au rythme de sa marche. Elle était très attirant dans cette serviette, et il n'aurait pas été contre la voir glisser pour dévoiler le corps nu de Samantha. D'accord son objectif premier était de la terrorisée mais rien ne l'empêchait de se faire plaisir d'une autre manière, il restait un jeune homme après tout. Il valait mieux en profiter maintenant qu'elle ignorait que c'était lui, il allait probablement recevoir une gifle lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait.

Au bout d'un moment il la perdit de vue, et se maudit de s'être perdu dans des pensées loin d'être innocentes. Il fouilla la pièce qui se trouvait être le rez-de-chaussé de l'ancien hôtel par dessus lequel avait été construit leur chalet, mais en vain. Elle avait complètement disparut, et il n'entendait pas le moindre bruit qui aurait pu lui permettre de la localiser. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer à cache-cache avec la superbe blonde, et il dû, à regret, arrêter ses investigations. Les autres l'attendaient, et eux aussi allaient avoir leur petit moment de frisson. C'était bien dommage, il ne faisait que commencer à s'amuser avec la nymphe à la serviette.

Pourtant, alors qu'il faisait le parcours en sens inverse, il éprouva des remords. Il ne s'en voulait pas de ce qu'il allait faire subir aux autres, au contraire cela l'excitait, il était comme un enfant qui avait hâte d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. La seule pour qui il avait des regrets était Sam, il l'avait toujours bien aimée, et elle avait toujours été présente pour lui après le tragique incident de l'année précédente. Plusieurs fois elle lui avait téléphoné pour discuter, prendre de ses nouvelles, elle lui prouvait qu'elle était là s'il en avait besoin... Il aurait peut-être pu l'épargner dans son plan de vengeance, mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout pour Hannah et Beth, et pour aller mieux, au diable ce que pensait son psychiatre, il n'avait plus besoin de ses médicaments qui lui faisaient plus de mal que de bien. A cause d'eux, il ne ressentait plus rien, il était vide, un corps sans âme, il en avait assez de cette situation. Au contraire, il voulait vivre, éprouver et exprimer ses sentiments, il voulait rire, pleurer, s'amuser, sa vie manquait de sensations fortes, et puisque personne ne désiraient lui en donner, il allait s'en injecter tout seul.


End file.
